Episode 6
There Aren't Many Costumers At the Karaoke Box (カラオケボックスは客が少ない(つд⊂), Karaoke Bokkusu wa Kyaku ga Sukunai) is the sixth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime produced by AIC Build. This episode revolves around the Neighbor's Club's trip to a karaoke box. Synopsis A flashback of Kodaka and Kobato ten years ago, Kodaka's father informed his son that they will be moving out in two weeks, much to the surprise of Kodaka. At a playground, a friend of a young Kodaka asked the latter what's wrong, answering his question, he told him to come back to the playground since he has something important to say to him, so did his friend, and they both agreed, making it a promise. Kodaka: ''" We made that promise two days before I moved. But... I waited until the sunset the next day, but he didn't come. And so, I left this city without saying goodbye to my only friend. "'' Kodaka wakes up, realizing that his flashback was only a dream. When he sat up, he found Kobato still asleep, holding onto his shirt. He then proceeded to open the curtains of the window. At the St. Chronica's Academy chapel, where the clubroom is located, Yozora, reading her book, proclaimed that their first trimester is almost over and that summer vacation starts the next day. Yozora then stood up, reminding everyone about the goal of their club, thus, she asked if anyone of them has made any friends yet, which is made clear that they haven't from the expression they made after hearing Yozora's question. Yozora asked again if anyone has plans to spend their summer with friends. Kodaka: ''" I think my reputation's actually gotten worse since I joined... "'' Sena: ''" I overheard some girls saying, "I hear Kashiwazaki-san's going out with that delinquent in class 5. Gyahaha!" and spreading the rumor around. I'm going to kill them. "'' Kodaka: ''" Uh... Sorry. "'' Sena: ''" It's not something you need to apologize for. "'' Rika: ''" What were the kind of club activities were you doing before I joined, anyway? "'' Kodaka: ''" Uh... Let's see... I think we played games and... played games... "'' Yozora: ''" Practiced acting and played games. "'' Rika: ''" So basically, you played around the whole time. "'' As they discuss the activities the Neighbor's club done in the past, Sena asked, while playing her video game, if anyone of them ever gone to karaoke. Kodaka said he has, and so did Yozora, which surprised both Sena and Kodaka, who found Yozora to be unfitting in going to karaoke. But Yozora said that she visited all of the karaoke boxes in the city with her air friend, Tomo. Sena: ''" (Even Kodaka and Yozora have gone before... ) "'' Kodaka: ''" Sena, have you ever gone before? "'' Sena: ''" I haven't. Got a problem with that?! Why would I ever participate in a peasant-like pastime like karaoke anyway? I have absolutely no interest in it at all! And I wasn't sad in the least when they didn't invite me in middle school! "'' Kodaka: ''" Okay, okay. Calm down... "'' After Sena's sudden outburst, Rika admits that she also hasn't gone to karaoke since she has trouble in crowded places and asked Kodaka if he wants to go to karaoke with her. Kodaka agrees on Rika's invitation, and Yozora, having heard their conversation, said that she can take Kodaka to a karaoke box, causing Rika to go tch!. Afterward, Yukimura, who also hasn't gone to karaoke before, and Kobato, also wanted to go for karaoke with Kodaka and the rest. Hence, with summer vacation starting the next day, Kodaka and company decided to go for karaoke together. Sena, having heard their conversation, also decided to join but Yozora doesn't allow her to and asked her to beg for it if she really wanted to go along. Sena did so and vehemently began begging Yozora to allow her to go with them. Yozora became amused by Sena's performance but still refused to let her attend. Sena: ''" What do you want me to do, you idiot?! I'm definitely going tomorrow!! Why do I need your permission to go in the first place?! "'' Yozora: ''" You finally realized that? You're seriously missing brain matter. "'' Sena: '''*sob* ''" Stupid! Idiot! Go die, stupid Yozora!! " ''(leaving the club room) '''Yozora: ''" Now then, let's decide on our real meet up place and time. "'' Kodaka: ''" What kind of demon are you?! "'' Yozora: ''" I'm kidding. "'' At the Kashiwazaki residence, Sena was just telling their house's steward, Stella, that she has an appointment tomorrow at 1 pm and told her to prepare lunch earlier than usual. Stella then asked her if she's going out with her friends. In retort, Sena said that they're just in the same club. Stella asked her what will they be doing tomorrow. Answering her question, Sena said they'll be going for karaoke whilst mentioning Kodaka and the others, which sounded familiar in the ears of Sena's father. The next day, at Tooya Station, Kodaka, with her sister Kobato, finally met up with Yozora and the rest, who came earlier than them. To which Kodaka gave Kobato a quiz based on when the others arrive (where Kobato found it difficult but later figured it out at their destination). As they head to their destination, Kodaka heard his old nickname, "Taka", from children playing in a park. As he looked puzzled at the children, Yozora and Kobato called out to Kodaka, bringing him back to his senses. Finally, the gang arrived at their destination, a karaoke box. As Yozora was about to pay for their fee at the cashier, Yozora was surprised to know that the price for it was expensive. Thinking it's a scam, Sena and Yozora formulated a plan, much to the chagrin of the cashier. Kodaka: ''" What on earth are they doing? "'' Rika: ''" I guess they're going to go sing in separate rooms... "'' Kodaka: ''" Doesn't that defeat the purpose of coming here together? "'' When it was Kodaka's turn to pay, instead of going with Sena and Yozora's plan, he decided on going with the rest in the same room, much to the surprise of the cashier, as well as leaving Yozora and Sena puzzled. After paying, they sang songs in their respective rooms (at some point, Kodaka thought of going to Yozora and Sena's rooms to go and listen to them sing). Later that afternoon, when Kodaka and the rest left their room, they found Sena and Yozora already outside, exhausted. They said they've been competing for the ranking in singing which ensued an argument of which neither of them actually won. As they leave, they discussed the end of their first trimester's club activities, saying they can't meet each other afterward. Yozora: ''" What are you guys talking about? We're going to be active during summer, too. "'' Kodaka: ''" Eh? There's going to be club? Even through summer vacation? "'' Yozora: ''" The sports clubs and cultural clubs are active, so why shouldn't we be? And more importantly, summer is the season when the popular ones come out in full force. If we are aiming to join their ranks as popular people, we'll need to practice during summer as well or we might die when it comes to the real thing. "'' Rika: ''" It's the same idea as a glass smashing when you pour boiling water into it, right? "'' Yozora: ''" Yes, exactly. "'' Kodaka: ''" That's thermal expansion... "'' With that said, Yozora reminded the others to meet again next Monday, and let everybody think why they weren't able to make friends for the time being, and Sena cut her off mid-sentence saying the reason why they've failed is because she thinks Yozora was too incompetent. As Yozora threw several verbal offenses at Sena, Kodaka and the rest left them as people around started to take notice of them, causing Sena to run off whilst throwing childish insults at Yozora. Afterward, as the rest head home, Kodaka thanked Yozora for the fun month they had. At the same time, Kodaka noticed Sena running at their direction, calling Kodaka's name. When she reached him, she said she forgot to invite Kodaka to their house to meet his father, causing Yozora to ask why. Before answering Yozora's question, Kodaka was then told by Sena to keep the reason as a secret for there might be complications. Kodaka agreed, he thought it's not a good idea to spread the word about how the school chairman (Sena's father) used his power to help transfer him and Kobato at the academy, leaving Yozora puzzled. But Sena said that she has nothing to do with anything and left, then saying goodbye to Kodaka. Trivia * The blue silhouette in the episode opening, is doing the dance-like movements of Cygnus Hyōga from ''Saint Seiya''. * The book Yozora was reading at the beginning of the episode is titled "Justine, or the Misfortunes of Virtue The Marquis de Sade". * On the Neighbor's Club's way to the Karaoke Box, they pass a bookstore called Books Yamagata. * A book in Kodaka's room lists song choices. The songs that can be seen are: ** Alive ** Alone Soldier ** Bad Luck ** Blue Destiny ** Calling ** Confidence ** Dead Line ** Dream Dominant ** Eliminator ** End of Dream ** Flower - Song that Kodaka sang. ** Freedom Warrior ** Get Away ** God Bless You ** Given Your Heart ** Heats In Heart * Other songs in the episode include: ** The Way a Man Lives - Song that Rika sang. ** The Season for Two - Song that Yozora and Sena sang. Gallery Episode six eyecatch.jpg|Episode eyecatch Episode six ending eyecatch.png|redjuice ending eyecatch Category:Anime